


Make a Move

by DanaEliza



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Songfic, soumakoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sousuke saw Makoto for the first time, he has wanted the rookie firefighter. But waiting for Makoto to make a move takes a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written for day 4 of SouMakoweek! I always really enjoy writing songfics, and there is one song that has always reminded me of Makoto. Which is Make a Move by Gavin DeGraw. Make sure you check it out and listen to this awfully happy tune I adore so much!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87W8tmelVyM

“Tachibana Makoto, nice to meet you, Yamazaki-san.”

That was how they met the first time, leaving Sousuke completely awestruck. Nothing could compare to that radiant smile that Makoto Tachibana wore on his lips, emerald eyes shining to accompany this general happy exterior Sousuke couldn’t wrap his mind around. It was refreshing, interesting to see someone like this. Someone so pure and sweet. A rookie firefighter here to come and introduce himself to the police force, because they were going to be working together. But Sousuke barely caught anything the rookie said, his mind fuzzy all because of Makoto.

The second time they met had been at a point where Sousuke thought of the firefighter day in and out, dreaming of how they could get together again. How things could develop between them. It ended with Sousuke pointing a gun right at Makoto, because he had not been paying attention enough, and had figured the sudden noise had been the perpetrator he had been trying to catch. But it was the rookie firefighter there to help with the small cave in of the house. Makoto merely laughed, not a shred of fear on his sharp features. The trust he had in Sousuke right after their first meeting. And then Sousuke did something he never really did. He blushed, stumbling over his words as he tried to apologise, and right then Makoto knew.

But nothing happened. They became friends and there it ended. More and more time was spent together and even right now they were together. And Sousuke would do anything to take that next step and get somewhere. He would sweep Makoto off his feet and drag him to the bedroom. He would camp out with his family and be stuck in a far too small tent together with Makoto. All the rookie needed to do, was say the word.

That phone could also be thrown out the window, so they could pretend it was only them. No annoying friends that demanded attention. All they needed, was each other. All Sousuke needed was for Makoto to make a move.

Sitting on the couch together Sousuke remembered what Makoto had once said. How life was too short, so it was time to let go of regrets. So Sousuke did exactly that and decided that Makoto would become his as to not regret anything.

And as Sousuke tried harder and harder to seduce Makoto, he found out that the radiant smile could also turn into something else. A sultry one, inviting Sousuke in, and yet pushing him away. Makoto was playing hard to get, and it was driving him insane. But it made Sousuke all the more determined to make this sexy Makoto his, betting it all on the rookie firefighter.

Soft kisses came into play, but Sousuke was never invited further. Still Sousuke was stopped at the door, told to turn back around, and go home. But Sousuke wanted to be let in, sleep wherever Makoto wanted him to sleep. On the bed, on the couch, on the floor if it was necessary. The balcony even seemed fine, as long as he was closer to Makoto as he was now. And all Makoto needed to do was invite him in.

Getting more obvious in his moves, Sousuke put down Makoto’s phone for him, closing the distance and pretending it was only them in that small restaurant they had discovered. Sousuke was bolder than before, but didn’t dare close the last inch between them. It needed to be something mutual, this what Sousuke felt, and he was certain Makoto felt the same. All he needed to do, was make a move.

When a broken Makoto came to Sousuke’s door, the police officer was there to catch the firefighter. He understood the pain of losing someone at work all too well, but seeing this new side of Makoto was heart breaking. That pain and sorrow in those emerald eyes. And all Sousuke could think of, was how badly he had fallen for that soft sweet guy. Sousuke would be there for Makoto the whole evening, listening to the sobs and painful stories, supporting his beloved as best as he could.

After everything they had been through, it became harder and harder to bare. The firefighter was simply not giving in to Sousuke’s advances, never closing the gap between Sousuke’s moves as he expected Makoto to, as he wanted Makoto to. But there was progress, as Sousuke was now invited in, sometimes even sharing Makoto’s bed to sleep in. Feel that warm strong body pressed against his in the middle of the night, giving nothing but comfort.

But it was when Sousuke had given his phone more attention than Makoto when everything changed. The device was taken away from him, placed on the coffee table with its face flat against the wood. The firefighter climbed onto his lap there on the couch, and lips were pressed against his delicately. It was all Sousuke needed, finally able to take the next step.

_Make a move, 'cause I'm ready_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on Facebook with daily writing and cosplay updates: www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> Or on Tumblr: dana-eliza.tumblr.com


End file.
